


How the Avengers meet Tony Stark's Daughter

by stuckyvsstony



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Avengers (2012), Tony Stark's Daughter, not sure how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyvsstony/pseuds/stuckyvsstony
Summary: Nobody knows that Tony Stark has a daughter, one miss Kassy Rose Maria Stark.  This is the story of how the Avengers meet her.





	1. Bruce Banner

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan-fiction. So please be gentle. The stuff in parentheses are a characters thoughts. It was only edited by me so if you see any mistakes let me know and I will try to fix it.

The first on to meet Tony's daughter was Bruce. After Thor had taken Loki back to Asgard Tony offered for everyone to move into the tower. Only Bruce took him up on the offer. 

☆¤☆¤☆¤☆¤☆¤☆¤☆¤☆¤☆¤☆¤☆

 

Bruce is sitting in the kitchen one morning a few days after the battle for New York peacefully eating his breakfast when in walks a young woman with her long blonde hair pulled back in a braid. She walks straight to the coffee pot and pours herself a cup. She was probably in her early 20s (and really Tony she's young enough to be your daughter.) He didn't think she had noticed him yet but he was about to find out differently. 

"So, Dr. Banner, how are you enjoying your stay in casa de Stark? Jarvis playing nice? You finding everything alright? Got everything you need in the lab? Speaking of, I have to say I'm a huge fan of your paper on gamma rays and how they affect global warming." 

Bruce just blinks at her trying to catch up. Did she even breathe between sentences? About that time Tony walks into the kitchen he looks like he has been lab all night. Dark circles under his eyes, grease marks on face and arms, and hair standing on end. Tony walks up to the woman and gives her a kiss on her cheek "how did you sleep last night pumpkin?" he asks.

"Good daddy. It was nice to sleep my own bed, I'm just glad my bedroom wasn't to damaged in the battle." 

(Daddy?! Did she just call Tony daddy? What the hell?) "I'm sorry I must have misheard. Did she just call you daddy?" Bruce asked incredulous. 

"She sure did" Tony replied with a big smile on his face as is daughter just rolled her eyes. "Really dad you didn't even warn him I was coming" she asked. 

"And take away all this fun, nope I sure didn't. Bruce let me introduce my lovely daughter Kassy Rose Maria Stark." Tony said with a huge grin on his face. 

"It's very nice to meet you" Bruce smiled at her. "Umm not to sound rude or anything but how the heck has Tony kept you hidden from everyone all these years?" Bruce asked. 

"Well dad has some pretty good lawyers and it helps that I'm home body." Kassy answers. 

"Ah well I guess that makes sense." Bruce answered. 

"Well Brucie bear I would love to stay and chat bit I gotta go get cleaned up, and so do you pumpkin, we have a breakfast date to get to with Pepper. Don't want to be late or she just might kill me" Tony said as he walked out of the kitchen. Kassy just laughed. "Well it was nice meeting Dr. Banner; sorry my dad didn't warn you about me. I hope you get settled and I will see you around." 

"Thanks Kassy, and you can just call me Bruce we will be living together after all” Bruce replied. He turned to watch as she walked out of the kitchen towards the elevator. (Well who would have thought Tony Stark has a daughter and she seems like a nice and put together individual.) As Bruce went back to his breakfast he couldn't help but replay the scene in his head. 

☆¤☆¤☆¤☆¤☆¤☆¤☆¤☆¤☆¤☆¤☆

 

That is how Tony Stark's daughter met her first Avenger besides her father.


	2. Captian Rogers and Miss Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next Avenger meets Kassy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know it has been forever since I have updated but nursing school can be all consuming with little time to do anything else. I will eventually get all the Avengers done just might take me a while. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 2**

The next Avenger to meet Kassy was Steve Rogers. Steve was living in a SHEILD appointed apartment before the attack on New York. After the battle when Tony offered for everyone to come live in the tower with him, Steve spent a few weeks thinking about it before he finally agreed. When Steve arrived at the tower in the afternoon he was directed to the private elevator.

“Welcome to Stark tower Mr. Rogers” a cultured British voice said as the elevator began to move. Steve glanced around “um hello? Who’s there?”

“My name is JARVIS Mr. Rogers, I am the an artificial intelligence that Sir created. I run the tower along with other properties of his. If you need anything just ask and I will hear you.”

“oh well thank you” Steve said as the elevator opened onto a living room that Steve had seen before, although the last time he had seen it there was a lot more damaged and a Loki size hole in the floor. Bruce was sitting on the couch with a book but looked up at the sound of the elevator.

“Hello Captain Roger it is good to see you again. Tony should be up in a minute, I’m sure JARVIS has told him you have arrived. “ Bruce said.

“I did indeed Master Bruce.”

“It is good to see you again Dr. Banner and please call me Steve. “

“Will do and please call me Bruce, we are living together now after all.” They could both hear the sound of people talking coming up from the stairs. Bruce wanting to see what Steve’s reaction to Kassy would be decided not to mention her and just watch instead as he said “ oh here comes Tony now”.

Steve watched as Tony and a women in her early 20’s it seemed came up the stairs bickering at each other.

“Look just because you don’t like it or understand it doesn’t make it ‘not a really PhD.” The women said and you could practically hear the air quotes as she did.

“It’s not that I don’t understand it, I’m just not sure why you spent time on getting it when you could be getting PhD’s in other subjects, like mechanical engineering .” Tony sniped back.

“I _**have**_ a PhD in mechanical engineering and if you continue to insult a job I love I will have Pepper schedule you for meeting for an entire week”

“You wouldn’t” Tony gasped in fake outrage. “Try me” she said with a pointed look at him.

‘You traitor” he replied “what happened to my cute like gumdrop that loved to spend time with me in the lab, that little pumpkin that would run around the house naked after her bath? Where oh where did my little ray of sunshine go?”

“ Really Dad?” Kassy gave Tony a look “I grew up that’s what happened, and what are you talking about I still spend time with you in the lab every chance I get. Heck we just spent all morning in there and the only reason we are even upstairs now is because we have to welcome our new house guest to our home.”

During the entire exchange Bruce watched as Steve’s eyes got bigger and bigger, and when Kassy called Tony dad he got to watch as shock covered Steve’s features and his jaw dropped.

 _Tony Stark had a kid…a daughter?!_ The thought surprised Steve, not so much because Tony had a kid, because really the man is a big kid himself and how the hell had he managed to raise a functioning adult? More so because there was no report of it anywhere that Steve could find. When Tony had asked them all to move in to the tower Steve had researched all of his possible new roommates, and there was no mention of a child anywhere. _I can’t believe he has a kid and they obviously love each other_ , that thought made him think about what he had learned of Tony and Howards relationship, which in turn made him cringe thinking about some of the things he had said to the man before the Battle of New York. He wasn’t sure what had happened to Howard to make him into the cold, hard man that was Tony's father, but he couldn’t help but feel saddened by it. Steve came back to him self just in time to hear the woman finish speaking.

“Speaking of house guest” Tony started “it is good to see you again capsicle and welcome to our home. You already know Bruce of course “ he said pointing to Bruce then he moved on to pointing at Kassy “and this here is my beautiful daughter Kassy Stark.”

“Hello Tony it’s good to see you too, and it is very nice to meet you as well Miss Stark. He smiled at her.

“Please just call me Kassy” she said as she shook his hand “we are around the same age if you discount the years you were frozen in ice, which I know you don’t dad so don’t even start” she gave Tony a look as he closed his mouth from where he was about to make a comment on the age thing.

Steve and Bruce both laughed at that, _well she certainly knows her dad well_ Steve thought. Out loud he replied back “just call me Steve.”

 

And that was Steve’s introduction to one miss Kassy Rose Maria Stark and her relationship with Tony.


End file.
